A second chance
by Alchemic Aurelius
Summary: What if the Other Vayne didn't disappear during Heart's Prison's? Instead his memories were sent back to his past self before Vayne's enrollment to Al-Revis and thus giving him the means to avoid everything that's happened. As well as a second chance at life...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mana Khemia. Only the plot is my own.**

* * *

_Everyone was gathered in the Illusionary path of Hearts Prison. The alchemic circles floated underneath the fake ground and in the center of the room. _

_As they walked towards the middle, everyone stopped when a soft glow of light collected in the middle. When it faded, an exact replica of Vayne was levitating in place. "You're late. I was getting worried that you might not come."_

_ He walked towards his doppelganger slowly. "As I thought… You were here." The copy looked over to the others and raised an eyebrow._

"But, why'd you bring all this company? I was about to grant your wish." Vayne narrowed his eyes and looked down. "…I didn't wish for something like this."

_ "No, I'm pretty sure that you did." The other snickered in amusement. "I just…just…" He trailed off, tears collecting in his eyes. "Wanted to be alone?" His eyes closed as his smile widened. "…" Vayne only stood in place as the other floated closer. _

_"Who is this person? Why does he look so mean?" Pamela held her teddy close to her as she spoke. "Well, he does have Vayne's face…" Anna commented. The ghost girl shook her head and frowned at the young swords master._

_ "I'm talking about his aura… his mood." Flay crossed his arms and glowered. "I don't have any evidence, but I assume he's an enemy." Nikki bared her teeth at him and declared. "If we can beat him, this should all go away."_

_Vayne could only watch as they all discussed what to do. "Everyone..." His copy floated a bit closer and tilted his head much like a child would. "Don't you feel better now? ...And you wanted to be alone?"_

_"No, what I…" Vayne was denying what h_is other half said.

_"Your power is very honest. It will bend reality around your wish. __You thought that you wanted to disappear from this world, alone. But… __Deep down, you wished to disappear with the school. …With everybody else."_

The rest of the conversation was forgotten as Vayne finally relinquished control to his other self. The battle was close, each side drew closer to victory, though despite having immense power Vayne was defeated.

_After the battle, Other Vayne frowned and groaned slightly. "I'm surprised. I thought I... this power was absolute... Oh, I see... If that's the case... I guess that's fine, too.." He reemerged with Vayne, who collapsed to the floor. _

_When he came to his senses, Vayne tried to convince everyone to leave the collapsing dimension. Once they all left he fell to his knees and laughed bitterly. _

_The voice of his other self rang out with a slight laugh. "Pretty tough, aren't you? But, you can barely stand." Vayne only smiled and said. "Yeah... But I didn't hurt them..." _

_His other couldn't help but let a sigh. "I thought it was impossible to stop our power. A change of heart at the last minute? That's playing dirty." _

_Vayne shook his head and frowned, he was beginning to have trouble staying up. "The only reason I wanted to disappear... was so I couldn't hurt anyone... But I nearly hurt the ones I care for most..." _

_He straightened up as much as he could. "Now I can wish with the bottom of my heart. W__ith this space, I wish to..." The other's voice cut him off before he could finish his speech._

_"You don't have to say it. I already know. All you need to do is wish. You have the power to make it true." His face fell as he spoke. "Though there isn't much of it left." _

_Vayne shook his head and smiled. "That's alright. This is the last time anyway..." His eyes widened when he realized what that meant for his Other self. "Sorry." _

_Other smiled one more time. "It's kinda strange getting an apology from myself. Well it's time..."_

_-O-_

_Vayne was sleeping in the old mansion that he called home when he had the strangest dream. He dreamed of a time in the future. Dreamt of a group of friends, shocking revelations, and a great sacrifice. _

_Waking up with a start, he glanced around hopefully; nothing was there, no sign of the ones in his dream. An amused chuckle rang through his head. _

_"I'm surprised. I thought you'd remember much later. And yes it was real Vayne, all of it." Suddenly he was in a place filled unending darkness. Standing in front of him was another him? "W-who are you? And where are we?" _

_The other ran a hand through his hair and began laughing. "I stand corrected, it seems you don't remember. And to answer your questions, I am you and we're in your mind." _

_Vayne looked around in awe."In… my mind? W-Wait! How could you be me if I'm right here?" _

_The other had an amused look on his face. "It's easier to just show you."_

_He went up to his confused other and did something completely unexpected. He hugged him._

_As soon as he was firmly in the embrace, Vayne began to remember. He remembered everything and everyone. Flay, Nikki, Jess, Roxis… Everyone he meet, fought against and along side with, the days of work and play, and the end..._

_Vayne stared at the other, shock evident in his eyes. _

_The other released him and smiled. "Now do you understand? This is a chance to start again, of course with some differences. You'll be aware of the upcoming danger and the truth of what you are."_

_"What I am... But because of me, all of that happened... Isolde killing my friend, that Mana escaping from the crystal, dad..." Vayne  
_

_"None of that was your fault. You merely did what you were ordered to do in the case of father. Isolde is a vengeful woman and always will be. As for Zweis Monde that was more on my part then yours, it was hard to listen to the sorrowful voices of the mana trapped in the crystals and not let our instincts take over..." He smiled wistfully at his other self.  
_

_Vayne frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Still, I don't want this power and if I try to wish it away you'll end up disappearing..."  
_

_"Understandable, but you are the harness on this power and without you it will go out of control..." Other Vayne sighed in resignation.  
_

_"I see... What about if you had your own body?" Vayne suggested. _

_He laughed softly and shook his head. "As nice as that sounds, I doubt that could happen..." _

_Surprisingly, Vayne began laughing. "Though I thought you said if I wish it then it will come true?"_

_"...What a dirty move, using my own words against me..." Despite his tone, he was smiling softly to himself. "Well then go ahead..."  
_

_-O-_

Both Vayne and Vain stood in front of the entrance of Al-Revis academy, both excitement and nervousness filled the air.

Vain turned to his "twin" and smiled widely. "This is it, this is our second chance..."


End file.
